


let's pray we stay young (stay made of lightning)

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ginny wins the quidditch cup and kisses harry potter all in one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's pray we stay young (stay made of lightning)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from girl almighty by one direction!!

The night after the Quidditch Cup Final Ginny lies in her bed, covers thrown off from the heat, and goes over the day over and over again. She zips from the feel of the Snitch fluttering in her clenched fist, the euphoria bursting out of her when everyone realises they’ve won, all thanks to her, and then she flies forward to when she had ran over to Harry in the common room, when he had kissed her in front of the whole house.

She sighs then, a giggle quickly muffled by her palm when she remembers the look on Ron’s face when she had finally pulled away and taken in the room around her. Dean had been furious and maybe she should feel bad about that but they’ve been broken up for a while now, and, well, she’s always had this thing for Harry, no matter how much she’s hidden it with teasing and boyfriends -- if the boy you’ve been a little in love with since you were nine kisses you, what’s a girl to do?

And then Harry had taken her hand and asked if she felt like a walk. It had been warm down at the lake; when Ginny raises her arm above her head she can see an explosion of freckles that weren’t there this morning, the skin flushed a little red around her elbow. She had kept her robes on even though they were sweaty and dirty from when the team had piled on top of each other at the end, the absence of their captain forgotten momentarily as they basked in victory, and when Harry’s hand had pressed lightly at the bottom of her back, his thumb had caught the edge of the three emblazoned on her, the wrong number for her winning position.

“You did great, Gin,” he had said, even though he couldn’t have known that. “I wish I could’ve been there.”

“There’s always next year,” she had replied, and he had bowed his head, the happiness of the afternoon gone for a second. “We’ll play loads over the summer.”

And he had tipped his head back towards the sky and then Ginny had leaned over and kissed him, because that’s why they’re out there, that’s what they do now.

“I’ve liked you for ages,” he had said, and Ginny is confident and smart and funny and completely her own person but, again, the sound of that sends her heart thumping wildly even all these hours later. She had had a feeling around Christmas when he would blush around her occasionally, stumbling over a word or two as she had curled up close to him on the couch, that maybe he was seeing her as more than his best friend’s little sister, but there’s thinking thoughts and then there’s acting on them, and she never really let herself imagine he would take the leap and go for it, go for them.

But he had. Spontaneously and boldly he had kissed her before either of them had had time to think about it. So she lies back and she replays Harry saying those words again and again, how his movements fumbly and nervous when he kissed her, his experience limited to Cho Chang and that one pretty spectacular kiss in front of all their housemates. It’s just -- she’s liked him for so long, first in a hero crush capacity and then deeper and more as she has gotten to know him as the person behind the title. She’s liked him for long enough that she’d dated other people as though to demonstrate she has some personality, and here she is, the promise of breakfast tomorrow and the knowledge of how Harry’s lips feel pressed against her own. She’s never been a particularly patient girl, too eager to get on with everything, Mum has always said, but here’s a case where patience has paid off.

Ginny falls asleep to the way her team had looked at her when she had grabbed the Snitch right out of under Cho’s nose, curling under the sheets with the proud gleeful feeling still simmering within her.

Yeah. It’s been a good day.

 

.

 

(Tomorrow she’ll meet Harry in the common room and the two of them will eat breakfast in the Great Hall, their hands so close on the table, and then Ginny will catch Harry’s eye, winking at him with a little bit of mischief in her eyes, and when she sees it matched there she'll duck in and kiss him, her body leaning into his as they get a little carried away and their surrounding classmates snigger and cough.

When they break apart Harry’s cheeks will be tinged pink, his glasses a little squint, but he’ll be smiling, looking at Ginny like she’s the best person he’s ever seen, and Ginny will feel a swell of something more than happiness catch in her throat.)

  
  



End file.
